


Conversations epilogue - two days past part 1

by Singaling_sheep



Series: Converstations in a Safe Room [15]
Category: Sing (2016)
Genre: AU, F/M, Talking, scifi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 01:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12738312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singaling_sheep/pseuds/Singaling_sheep
Summary: Nancy and Mike settle a debt and have a talk





	Conversations epilogue - two days past part 1

Standing outside the building, Mike was shaking a little bit at the thought of what he and Nancy were about to do, “Are you sure about this?” He asked her

Nancy, standing next to him with a hand gently resting on his shoulder, said, “Of course, we’ll pay the last of your debt off then you’ll never have to worry about these goons again.”

“But it’s your money,” Mike said staring at the fine leather briefcase he was holding in his trembling hands

“Yes it is,” Nancy responded, “and I’ll still have more than enough after this is gone.” 

“But…” Mike began but Nancy interrupted him by grabbing him by the arm and dragging him towards the door

“Please quit stalling dear.” She said shaking her head and pushing the door open

Mike gulped as he stepped inside, “Alright let’s get his over with.” He said 

“I’ll be right behind you.” Nancy said as she followed him into the building 

All around them people were dancing to extremely loud electronic dance music. Every so often, as they made their way through the crowd, they could see ursai bouncers keeping their eyes out for trouble. A short trip up some stairs and Mike and Nancy were face to face with the owner and leader of the club, the ursai who’d attacked them before.

The ursai stood and growled, “You’ve got to be insane coming here after what you did!” 

Nancy had to bite back her comments and simply gave Mike a reassuring pat on the shoulder. Mike just slammed the briefcase on a table near him, “The last of your money.” He said faking a calm demeanor 

The lead ursai snapped his fingers and barked an order, “Count it!”

A gorsai wearing glasses and who had two cybernetic arms nodded and opened the case. He quickly went through the money, with a speed only possible due to his bodily enhancements, and nodded to the leader, “It’s all there.”

The leader just glared at the two mousan and said, “Good…now get out.”

 

After leaving the ursai club Mike and Nancy made their way back to their apartment. Mike Hesitated a little bit but eventually asked, “Can you tell me about your time in the special forces?”

“Special Ops.” Nancy corrected with a sigh, “Are you sure you want to know?”

Mike sat down on the couch and nodded, “Of course I want to know, I’d be learning more about you, the woman I love.” He gave her one of those strangely sexy smiles that he does when he actually being genuine

Nancy smiled back and sat next to him, placed her hands on either side of Mikes face and kissed his lips softly. Breaking the kiss she smiled widely, “Alright what do you want to know?”

It took Mike a couple of seconds to recover from the kiss, “W…why did you join special ops. In the first place?”

Nancy laughed a little bit at the question, “To piss off my father!” she grinned, “And yes it worked. He wouldn’t talk to me for three months after I first joined the Colony Armed Forces.”

Mike just smiled at that 

“My family is rich, very rich, but one day when I was fourteen I saw a war vet homeless and with no legs. I asked my father if we could help him and he went off on some tangent about how he should be able to help himself if he was really in need.” She sighed and mumbled under her breath, “My father is an asshole.”

Mike just kept his mouth shut and kept listening as it was the first time she’d really opened up about her past or even her family in any way.

“Anyway…as soon I could I joined up and never looked back.” She smiled, “My father got over it after a while though he’s still very vocal about how I would have done better with any other profession.” She shook her head, “Started in the armed forces and went above and beyond anyone else and hand-picked by the higher ups for special ops after a good five years of service.”

Mike put an arm around her and pulled her close to him

“Special ops is where I met my team.” She smiled at that, “Richard Rogers aka Rancid Rogers, Peter Hughs, Ferdinand Grousmire, and Helga Lister aka The Hammer.” She frowned, “Most of them are gone now, last I heard only me and Ferdinand are left, Maybe Richard he went A.W.O.L. a couple of years back, haven’t heard anything since.”

“You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.” Mike said trying to comfort her

“No it’s ok,” She smiled at him, “I need to talk about it more often, it really helps sometimes.”

Mike and Nancy stayed up most of the night talking about her time in special ops, her family, and plenty of other things. After that they held each other close and fell asleep on the couch.


End file.
